


Hate

by twinkyong



Category: NCT
Genre: :), Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Johnny is just...there, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyong/pseuds/twinkyong
Summary: Mark is a playboy. Donghyuck's a nerd. After they are assigned a project, things get a bit messy between them.





	1. Project

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> this is my first AO3 fic :)
> 
> Please support! -
> 
> Alexus :)))

"So, what the project is about is you have to is make an art project. Within your group, you will choose a topic which you will agree on. Take notes from the computers at home, and write down the topic. You will draw a picture of the topic and write facts underneath. Now, partners." Donghyuck sighed. He hated projects. At least he was good at writing. And he would have to write everything down.

Nobody wanted to be around him.

"There will be three partners, due to the uneven number. The order is Donghyuck, Chenle, and Jisung." Donghyuck's face lit up. 

Holy shit I got my friends-

"Oh sorry, I read that wrong. It's Donghyuck, Johnny, and Mark." He heard disappointed sighs from girls around him. As she called out more names, it felt like time stopped for the younger.

Mark was a playboy. Simple as that. Dumps girls at least every week. He just breaks hearts or use them.

Johnny wasn't that popular, but he was scary. He towered over the girls, being one of the tallest in school. But Donghyuck would be fine with him.

Just not Mark.

"Move towards your partners. And I will be listening."

Creep, thought Donghyuck. He saw Johnny and Mark walked towards him. "So, what's the topic?" Johnny said, voice monotone.

"Ask Dongyuck over there. I don't give a shit."

Dongyuck. What are you, fucking 5, thought Donghyuck.

"Excuse me? Listen, you will work on this. Me and Johnny won't do this alone."

"Oh, the little baby is so scary." Even less than 5 minutes and they already wanted to murder each other.

"Mark. Donghyuck. You two better start getting along."

"I would rather die then work with him. Leave me out, please Johnny?" asked Mark.

Mark Lee. You better work on this fucking project." The younger tried to look menacing, but failed miserably.

"Shut up."

"Make me." Mark smirked at Donghyuck, the younger close to slapping him.

"Listen up, you two. Fight one more time, and I will beat you."

"This is why I like Johnny more than you." Donghyuck leaned on Johnny's shoulder, the middle just scoffing.

The bell rang, and Donghyuck has never been happier, "Whatever. Go to Donghyuck's house, we'll finish this later."

"What?! Why mine?!"

"Because mine is mess, chances are Johnny is too, and I always see you organize things."

"In what class?"

"The one where we sit together, duh. Why else would I look at you?" To be honest, it was this class, and Mark couldn't stop looking at the younger.

"Um, Ms. Park is giving us dirty glares, you should leave."

"Got it." As they walked out, Ms. Park smiled.

"Yeah, they'll get together soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °•°•FOLLOW ME•°•°
> 
> Wattpad : -twinkyong
> 
> Twitter : _jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Public Instagram : jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Private Instagram : asmimarkhyuckzen


	2. Gossip

On the way out, something just... happened, "It's going to rain, do you want me to drive you home?" said Mark.

"No. I'm not listening to you."

"Why do you hate me?"

"Why do you fuck with everyone, huh? You break hearts, that's why I hate you." Donghyuck turned around to walk the other way whenever Mark grabbed his hand.

"I don't even know where you live. We barely even talk. So you come with either way. And I don't want you getting wet. I want it to be by me, at least."

"Be quiet." laughed Donghyuck, slightly pushing him.

"Your laugh is cute."

"I-It's not cute."

"Oh please, it is. You lil cutie." Mark poked his cheek, only to get his finger bit by the younger, "WHAT THE HELL? STOP THAT, IT HURT!"

"Make me." They saw Johnny around the corner.

"Stop that, you two. Now let's go." glared Johnny. He knew that this would be a long day.

"Fine. Also, Donghyuck's coming with me! I'm protecting him!" Mark shouted, making sure everyone heard.

"I never had a say in this anyway!" They both caught up to Johnny, making sure to go with them.

The two never heard the giggles behind them.

❦❦❦

NeoHighGossip : The famous Mark Lee is seen with Lee Donghyuck, supposedly 'protecting him'. But from what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °•°•FOLLOW ME•°•°
> 
> Wattpad : -twinkyong
> 
> Twitter : _jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Public Instagram : jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Private Instagram : asmimarkhyuckzen


	3. Grocery

It was eventually storming meanwhile Donghyuck had a blanket put around him while they all talked on the floor. "Okay, but think about this, animals are all over the internet." Mark said.

"Then choose one. Specifically one." sighed Johnny.

"Actually, journalism is-"

"Nobody asked you, Donghyuck." Donghyuck murmured random words (mostly cuss words) aimed to the older.

"Did you say something?" Johnny looked at him.

"Ah, nothing. Considering Mark's getting me a bad grade." Now, they were close to choking each other.

"Mark, let Donghyuck talk."

"You aren't his dad!" yelled Mark.

"This is why I love him more than you." He clinged onto Johnny's arm, the oldest not caring.

"Let's just choose a topic and write it down so we can go."

"Who said you were-" Knock!

"God fucking damnit."

"I'll come down with." Mark said, running towards Donghyuck.

"Come in!" yelled Donghyuck from the stairs.

"Hey Hyuck- who is that?" Ten yelled, staring directly at Mark. Ten was Donghyuck's friend, one of the only ones who visit and text him everyday.

"Mark. Mark Lee."

"Mhm okay yeah, you met. Go talk to Johnny upstairs now. Because you want me out of the project!"

"Well you should be up there with your boyfriend!" Ten stared at the two who were now fighting.

"Excuse me, when was Johnny my boyfriend? We barely know each other!"

"You said you love him!"

"More than your bitch ass! You fucking jerk!"

"Hyuck, who is this..?"

"Mark. He's such an asshole-"

"Fuck you, Donghyuck."

"Everyone wants to." deadpanned Ten.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Johnny ran out of the room, hearing the yelling.

"Okay, what's happening?" Ten lay his eyes on Johnny as he walked up to Donghyuck.

"He's cute."

"So, are you here for the project?" asked Johnny, not even caring about Ten.

"No, I'm here for Hyu-Donghyuck! Yeah, here for Donghyuck..." chuckled Ten.

"You call him Hyuck?" Ten nodded at Johnny's words, "that's cute."

"You're cute." blurted Ten. Donghyuck quickly grabbed Mark's hand and went to his room.

"So everyone wants to fuck you..?"

"H-He made that up." It was a lie.

"I'd understand them."

"You fucking weirdo." Donghyuck lightly pushed Mark again.

"Hey! That's rude!" retorted Mark.

"I know~"

"Why are you cute?"

"Don't call me cute.." He tried to sound embarrassed instead of sad, which worked.

"Okay, I'll stop if it makes you embarrassed."

"I'm going to go to the store real fast. What do you want?"

"I'll come with." Mark smiled.

"Why are you so clingy? Even if I was gone for 5 minutes you would go with me."

"Hey something might happen, okay!"

"Y-Yeah, I guess. Anyway, come on!"

Poor Johnny and Ten, just left alone to flirt with each other.

❦❦❦

The two got out of the car, Donghyuck looking around as he saw a certain someone. "Fuck, Mark, come here." Mark walked towards him as Donghyuck tightly grasped his hand.

"What are you doing-"

"Just... hold my hand until we get there, okay?"

"But why-" Donghyuck started to move fast, Mark trying to catch up.

"Listen, you ask no questions. I see my ex, okay? So you better act like a little good boyfriend for me."

"Donghyuck, I will not be your boyfriend."

"Please..?" Donghyuck did his infamous puppy eyes, trying to get Mark to say yes to him.

"Fine... just no PDA."

"Why would I want to kiss you or something?"

"You did in front of someone, admit it." Donghyuck thought about his horrible first and only relationship. When he was a freshman, and why he pushed it away.

"I...never did. I wasn't able to." The younger mumbled the last sentence, hoping he couldn't hear that.

"Aww, no wonder you get so close to Johnny."

"Mark Lee, you're a living disaster."

"You still love me." winked Mark. He took this too seriously.

"Let's just go into the store." Donghyuck walked faster than normal, Mark not following fast.

He noticed Donghyuck staring at a rather muscular but beautiful man, who's face he couldn't make out. As soon as they got to the entrance, Donghyuck heard his name call out by the man.

"G-Go...away."

"Did you move on already?" Mark noticed his face. Lee Hoseok...

"No shit he did. He told me about you, you fucking bitch." Mark was getting aggressive at this point.

"Oh, it's Mark. Is Donghyuck your little boyfriend?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You're better off with me-" Hoseok moved his cold hand to Donghyuck's cheek.

"F-Fuck no. You never changed, and never will. So leave me and my boyfriend in peace." Donghyuck mentally cringed inside of his head.

"Tch. Come back to me when he dumps your pretty little ass." Mark stared at Donghyuck, seeing the tears almost forming.

"Hey, don't cry-"

"He left. You don't have to pretend you're worried. Let's just go inside. Pick what you want and meet me near the cash registers." Mark slowly nodded.

But I care...

They split up as Donghyuck could tell he was fine on his own.

But not anymore.

❦❦

NeoHighGossip : BREAKING NEWS : Mark Lee and Lee Donghyuck are dating! They were seen holding hands, but that's not it, he said it HIMSELF they were dating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °•°•FOLLOW ME•°•°
> 
> Wattpad : -twinkyong
> 
> Twitter : _jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Public Instagram : jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Private Instagram : asmimarkhyuckzen


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't update in a while! I'm sorry!
> 
> I updated a few chapters ahead, so there will be updates at least once a week now! Sorry it's short :^(
> 
> Also pray for my legs I had to forcefully get pushed into my middle splits today ;-; all the way down too

As the two met up, Donghyuck quickly met up with Mark, taking all of the food (plus Mark's headphones) and putting it on the conveyor belt where he payed for it.

As they rode back, there was silence. Until Mark decided to actually speak. But about what? He knew Donghyuck wasn't that talkative to him.

"That's really bold of you to assume I didn't want to worry about you and care about you." Donghyuck stopped in his tracks. His face now in a not noticeable pink.

"I...Mark, are you serious?"

"Of course..?" That made Donghyuck smile a bit, but quickly erased it into a straight face.

"I hope so." They walked inside, seeing Johnny and Ten casually making out on his couch.

"Yeah, we aren't leaving again so you guys better get your horny asses out if this household. But Johnny, I still need your number." Ten got off of him as Johnny walked towards the youngest, him putting in his number. Soon enough, Johnny and Ten left together.

"How come you want Johnny's number and not mine?"

"Considering I like Johnny more than you."

"Ugh, why are you so cold?" Mark dramatically clutched his heart with a hurt expression.

"You-" Donghyuck roughly pushed the older down.

"Well you better get used to me! Because at least I'm not fucking your best friend."

"Hey! Ten won't do that!"

"Yeah. Johnny's too busy doing that." snickered Mark.

"Ten's a virgin."

"As far as you know."

"I can't with you." chuckled Donghyuck, leaning his head on Mark's shoulder before taking it off.

"Keep your head on my shoulder, yeah? It's cute." Donghyuck was about too (actually tempted to) before Mark forcefully grabbed his head and pressed it to his shoulder, "Better?"

"Yeah, I guess." Donghyuck shut his eyes for a second before his mind took over.

Is it happening again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °•°•FOLLOW ME•°•°
> 
> Wattpad : -twinkyong
> 
> Twitter : _jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Public Instagram : jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Private Instagram : asmimarkhyuckzen


	5. 5

The day went normal today, surprisingly. Mark and Donghyuck were getting along for once, Johnny still surprised. What made him even more shocked was all of the glares Donghyuck was getting.

That made Johnny worry.

The bell rang as some girls clasped onto Donghyuck's skinny arm. "Donghyuck, can we talk to you real quick?" One long haired girl said. Behind her were 3 other girls.

"Uh, sure? Guys, wait near the gate I guess." Mark nodded as Johnny shot a nervous glare. The two walked out of the room, the girls giggling to themselves.

"Bring him there." Donghyuck nervously looked around as the girls grabbed his thin arms.

"W-What are you doing-" They opened the door to an un-used classroom.

"Pin." They pinned him down, him actually freaking out.

She threw his backpack to the side, zipping it open and going through it.

"Go. Play." He saw the smirks on the girls faces as one harshly stepped on his stomach, the step harsher by the high heels the girl was wearing.

He screamed in pain while they were punching him, kicking his side, while the main girl was skipping through binders and books until she came across what she wanted.

His phone.

She opened it immediately, going to his texts. She saw the group chat between the boy, Johnny, and Mark, and decided to text him.

DH - Hey

DH - Change of plans

MK - What do you mean?

JN - Yeah, Donghyuck you always make sure to keep things in place

DH - Just do it

DH - I have a spare key under the mat

JN - Okay...

MK - Tell us if anything is wrong

She threw his phone to the side, looking at him.

Bloodied nose, black eye, shirt lifted enough to see a bruise. Perfect

"Girls, stop. Donghyuck, you tell anyone about this, and you're dead." They saw one girl take a picture of him. He lay there for a few seconds before putting on his hoodie, ignoring the blood all on his face.

❦❦❦

Mark and Johnny were inside, the house extremely quiet. "Johnny, where's Donghyuck?"

"Listen, I just... it's been 30 minutes. Where the hell is he?" They heard a door open, seeing a slouching figure walk towards the kitchen.

"Donghyuck! Where were you? We were worried!" exclaimed Johnny, receiving no reply from the youngest. Instead, he simply walked towards his room.

"Fuck... what should we do."

"You go in there-"

"What?! You go!"

"How has Donghyuck acted around you yesterday?"

"Acting like a bitch then being a softie. Why?"

"You go!" Mark scoffed at Johnny's words.

"He said he prefers you over me!"

"You go or we leave." glared Johnny. Mark stood up and huffed, walking up the stairs.

Mark lightly knocked on the door, hearing no answer. "Hyuck..?" He heard nothing beyond the door, but opened it anyway. The younger's face was down, hood still over his head. "Hyuc-"

"Mark, get out."

"Is anything wrong?" Mark moved in front of him lightly touching the side of his hoodie.

"N-No..."

"Can I take your hood down?" Donghyuck shook his head as Mark sighed, "I can't help you if-"

Suddenly, Donghyuck pulled down the hood, showing his bruised face. "H-Hyuck-"

"They said to keep it a secret. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"They?" Donghyuck's eyes widened.

"Ignore that."

"I'll be back." Mark rushed out the room, leaving Donghyuck alone with his doubts, "Johnny! Grab a ice pack!"

"Wh-"

"Just do it!" Johnny rushed to the kitchen, pulling out an ice pack and wrapped it around with a paper towel.

He handed it out and the younger practically ran into his room, "Hey Hyuck, how do you feel?" He gently put it on his eye.

"Better. By a bit, at least." He let out a pathetic chuckle.

"Hey, if you feel worse, text me. I'll be so happy just to take care of you." Mark pulled him in for a hug as Donghyuck melted into the older's arms.

"Hey, can I come in?" yelled Johnny on the other side of the door.

"S-Sure..." Donghyuck's voice sounded uncertain, but Johnny opened the door.

"Donghyuck, holy hell, what happened?!"

"He won't say. Don't pressure him, either." glared Mark.

"But, we can't help if you don't say anything."

"They said not to tell anyone, okay? Just... I don't want to get beat again."

"So you got beat up? That's it, describe them for me. I don't want them to mess with you anymore."

"No! They'd probably just call me a worthless baby or something." Mark laughed, while Johnny shot a glare at the younger.

"Donghyuck, you might be a baby, but you aren't worthless, okay? We really care about you." Donghyuck's heart fluttered as he stared at Mark.

"O-Okay. I think that there's security cameras. I remember where I went."

"Wait, we're sneaking into school?" Johnny looked around nervously

"Yeah. Surprised that Donghyuck wants to do this."

"Oh please, I broke into someone's house before. Ten's, actually. He stole my $100 dollars." Johnny widened his eyes.

"Holy shit."

"Well let's do it!" Mark smiled. Donghyuck gave a smile back in return, but Johnny's face was covered with worry.

"Well, Donghyuck do you have anything black?" Mark's already dressed in black, Johnny already dresses in black everyday. So what about Donghyuck?

"Other than black ripped jeans, no."

"Well, how about you wear my clothes?" Donghyuck smiled. It made Mark's heart warm.

"S-Sure.. you would let me?"

"Just bring your jeans and yeah." Johnny felt a weird feeling in his stomach; more like a hunch, though.

Does he like Mark..? No, it's too early...

But maybe it's the other way around?

No, it can't be.

Not yet, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °•°•FOLLOW ME•°•°
> 
> Wattpad : -twinkyong
> 
> Twitter : _jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Public Instagram : jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Private Instagram : asmimarkhyuckzen


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! There will be slow updates, but soon enough this story will end! I planned it all out and wrote it out, now it will be published ONLY on Wednesday's!
> 
> \- Alexus

The three walked up towards Mark's house, Mark unlocking the door to his house. "My room's second door on the second floor." Mark walked up as Donghyuck followed like a little lost puppy, while Johnny pulled out his phone.

❦❦❦

The door opened to Mark's room, showing maroon walls, covered with posters and even a guitar. "Your room is really nice!" smiled Donghyuck. And he was right, the room was stunning.

Mark moved to his closet, seeing all of the black clothing he has. "Heads up." He threw a hoodie back at Donghyuck's face, actually hitting him.

The younger stared at the hoodie. It was a pitch black hoodie with the words SLIPKNOT in white. "Bathroom?"

"Down the hall." Donghyuck left the room as Mark stood still. He'd look so cute in my clothes.

"I'm back! How do I look?" Mark was right. He looks so cute. But what should he say?

Stunning? Pretty? Handsome? Beautiful?

"You look a-adorable..." 

"Do I look bad?" pouted Donghyuck. He just wanted to be pretty...

"No! You're gorgeous!" Mark shut his mouth immediately after those words while Donghyuck giggled.

Donghyuck, don't think about it again, he just breaks hearts and play with people, thought Donghyuck.

"L-Let's go back to Johnny." Donghyuck grabbed Mark's hand, moving it up to his wrist as soon as he touched his hand.

"You can hold my hand if you want." teased Mark.

With a red face, he moved his hand down. "Hey guys! We're going or not?" 

"Okay, there's going to be a lock on the door. And we can't jump the gates. I know how to pick a lock." They all looked at the youngest, mostly in shock.

"My sister has some hair clip things-"

"Bobby pins?" Mark nodded, "Get them. Like, 5." Mark ran to his room, leaving the older simply sitting on his couch. 

"So, you've been getting closer to Mark."

"And you aren't hanging out with Ten that much." 

"Who says I don't see him every night?"

"He never tells me shit, I swear to God." The youngest rolled his eyes.

"He tells me everything about you. It's mostly the funny ones. Oh, and do you mind if I tell him about how you broke into his house?"

"He knows."

"Wha-"

"After I got the money, I hurt myself jumping out the window. He heard, but didn't get out of his house." 

"Well shit, you're strong and menacing for a small squishy baby." Johnny poked his cheek as Mark came down. He felt anger bubble up inside of him. 

"I got the pin thingy. Let's go." They walked outside, noticing how dark it was outside.

They looked really suspicious, though, but Mark was still too busy checking out Donghyuck.

"Here. Mark, pass the bobby pins. The teachers always leave at 6PM."

Mark passed the pins, "But it's 9..?"

"So everyone is out of the school." Donghyuck grabbed one and twisted it for a good 2 minutes before it unlocked.

"Well shit, I guess you stealing something is good.

"Next time, we try jump the fence." They walked inside of the school and turned their phone flashlights on.

"Your lil ass can't go that high up."

"Guys, concentrate. So upstairs to the tape room. And at 5, everything will be normal."

"What if they see us?"

"They keep the security cameras off until they close. Then when they get there they turn it on again."

They climbed up the stairs, seeing a sign that says FOOTAGE ROOM on a sign.

They checked the time and pressed to where the time was 4:55PM, the time where he got attacked. 

He ended up seeing the girls through the black and white screen. 

"Pin." The girl said as they pinned Donghyuck to the ground. It made Johnny flinch, and Mark filled with anger once again.

"Go. Play." They proceeded to attack him, Donghyuck furrowing his eyebrows. He won't cry this time. 

Mark watched with wide eyes, seeing Donghyuck scream like his life depended on it.

As soon as they left they checked the hallway camera. "Do you think that would teach him a lesson?"

"Momo, don't you think that's a bit rude? You just want Mark's love back. Yeah sure, you dated but does he want you-"

"I know he wants me, got it? If you have a problem, then leave. Simple as fucking that! And I'll make sure to get rid of that Donghyuck kid."

They walked out of the school, the trio just silent. "Mark, do you know that Momo girl?"

"Yeah. We dated for about 2 years." Mark thought, not really remembering how long they dated, "Donghyuck, what about you?"

"W-What do you mean?" Donghyuck glared at him and Mark shut his mouth. Damn, he's got issues.

"I thought you had one? But probably not, you loser."

"Oh well. Maybe Ten knows-" The youngest suddenly screamed, "He knows I'm not open to date."

"Wow~" Mark deadpanned.

"Wait, really?" 

"Yeah... there's nothing wrong with that, right?"

"You're literally the only person who hasn't dated. At all!"

"You don't have to make it a big deal!" squeaked Donghyuck.

"Hello?" Donghyuck heard Ten's voice as Johnny had it on speaker.

"Just curious, but has Donghyuck ever had a boyfriend?" 

"Oh! Yeah, I remember him. He nice to Donghyuck, but he thought I would steal him from him! Like, what the hell?" laughed Ten as the two oldest just stood there. Shocked. Well, Mark wasn't, but still!

"Are they still together?"

"Nah. Bitch cheated on him. So they stopped talking. Well, other than the messages he keeps sending almost everyday. Some are just...explicit. Like, he's a little cute baby. He doesn't deserve that, y'know? Like, he needs someone to protect him, care for him, someone really special and loving..." Ten trailed off, leaving a confused Donghyuck. But then he just started to think.

"So he didn't date after that. He's in college yet that was freshman year. Anyways, gotta go babe. You coming over tonight?"

"Probably. Bye." Donghyuck looked down as Johnny looked at him confused.

"Why did you lie, then? Say you're in a relationship, easy as that."

"It's just...complicated. Mostly because of the pictures he sent." Even MORE complicated, but he doesn't deserve to know.

At least not yet.

"Whatever, you lying fuc-"

"Mark." glared Johnny. Donghyuck smiled at the oldest, not knowing Mark's jealousy. 

"Johnny." Mark returned the glare.

"Let's just go. It's Momo. Now, let's go." 

"Why so soon? I can and will go into the teachers lounge and steal the answers-"

"No. It's going to be a long time."

"Well, its a good idea-" Johnny said, making Donghyuck sigh with a frown.

"Fine. But I'm going home. Tell me when you get caught." Donghyuck walked away, ignoring the others.

"Um, did we just lose him?"

"Whatever. Not like he matters anyway." 

"Mark, you care about him. Admit that."

"I mean, I do, but he just chickens out of everything. Like, seriously. Y'know, what if we bring him to a club? Help him loosen up."

"Mark, you'll just leave us. And he will die in there. Alone." To be honest, Johnny's right.

He would wake up in a stranger's house constantly. But did that matter to him? As long as he had fun, he would do anything.

"He'll be fine. He can take care of his self."

"When?"

"Well, one of my old friends will be there. He will take good care of Donghyuck."

"Okay...so when?"

"Two days. He will be fine. Besides, boy looks like he's a heavy weight."

"Fine. Ask him first."

"Says no, I'll drag him anyway."

"Isn't that a bit...harsh?" Johnny asked, scared for the younger. Knowing Mark's previous actions, he has a good idea to be worried.

"Nah. He'll be fine!"

"I hope so...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °•°•FOLLOW ME•°•°
> 
> Wattpad : -twinkyong
> 
> Twitter : _jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Public Instagram : jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Private Instagram : asmimarkhyuckzen


	7. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick author's note :)

¡PLEASE READ!

Okay so originally Donghyuck's ex was supposed to be Hoseok, also Wonho from Monsta X. Because of his depature, I will change the name to Myungjun (mj from astro)

Thank you for supporting the story :)

\- Alexus


	8. 7

Donghyuck sighed. Why do they have to do everything? He refused to cheat. He would get everything right, so what's the point?

Besides, Mark's getting worse everyday. Always hard to take care of, and getting Donghyuck confused.

He was so nice and sweet, but at the same time the complete opposite. And Donghyuck just might think it's l-

Ring!

His phone rang. Mark. Of course.

"Did you get caught?"

"We took pictures. Anyway, I was wondering on Sunday we could go to a club? I'm bringing a friend with me."

"Hell. No. Listen, clubs are scary. People will hook up with anyone they see."

"Oh come on, it's going to be fine. He goes to our school."

"F-Fine. Who?"

"Jaehyun. Little bit older, though."

"Okay. Fine, I'll go. Just, don't leave me, okay?" Donghyuck still was unsure, but he'll do it.

Still scared, he was somewhat ready.

❦❦❦

Now, it's Sunday. Donghyuck was busy checking himself out. I mean, having on his black ripped jeans with a tucked in white shirt? Looked good on him.

Then, there was a knock at the door. He ran downstairs. "Hey Donghyuck! Looking good."

"Yeah. Thanks, I guess. I'm going somewhere, I have to look nice. So, let me see your friend?"

"He's already there. So, just come with me, okay?" Donghyuck hummed at the older's words. 

❦❦❦

"And we're here!" The two walked into the club, Donghyuck shaking. Mark smiled nonchalantly, while Donghyuck was checking out the club.

"So, this is the boy?" The boy, presumably Jaehyun, asked.

"Yep. Just make sure to watch him, okay? Keep him safe."

1, there was drunken people everywhere. 2, strangers are grinding on each other. 3, somehow people are enjoying this.

Those reasons scare Donghyuck. "Donghyuck! Want a drink?" Donghyuck was thirsty, but he wouldn't order anything other than alcohol. It would be drugged.

"N-No thank you..." People were everywhere as Donghyuck stood near the bar, but still away from people.

Before he could text Ten to pick him up, he felt a hand grab his phone, "Hyuck, why are you here all alone?" 

"M-Myungjun..." stuttered Donghyuck. Fuck, why was he scared?

"Come on, let's dance~" Myungjun said in a drunk tone, pulling the younger's arm.

"No! Don't touch me!" Myungjun glared at Donghyuck.

He's still scary...

"Then come with me if you're lonely."

"I'm not lone...ly." Donghyuck looked towards his side, seeing Jaehyun and Mark gone.

"Then where are they? Huh?"

"I..." The boy was looking around frantically, scared for his life. He grew scared of Myungjun, and seeing a drunken version of him made it worse.

"What about it? Hmm? Your friends leave you? Don't lie to me, Donghyuckie~" Myungjun moved his hands to the younger's hips, forcefully gripping them.

"I have Mark and-and Jaehyun...just get away!" Donghyuck tried to move his arm, but the older was much stronger. 

"Tch. You better fucking stay. You know you're nothing without me." 

"I'm fine on my own. I don't care what you say."

"That's it. Follow me. Or I drag you." He tightened his hand around Donghyuck's wrist, the younger wincing. 

"Hey! Stop!" Donghyuck tried keeping his heel to the floor, he tried escaping, hell he even tried to bite him.

But to no avail.

The two nearly went out back to the corner, Donghyuck now crying and screaming. But the music was too loud for anyone to hear.

"If you don't shut up I will make this even harder on you." Donghyuck's thin frame was shaking. Purely scared.

This is what happened to him. Throughout years, this is what he turned out to be.

The sweet Myungjun, the adorable dates, little nose kisses, always doing everything just to make Donghyuck happy, turned rogue. 

Physical and verbal abuse, cutting, even burning with cigarettes, near rape even.

"P-Please don't-" Myungjun roughly shoved Donghyuck against the wall. 

"You are supposed to listen to me. Only me." Fuck. He needed Mark right now.

"Please... I'm begging you, just leave. Please, just go."

"Tch. You don't know how much I missed you. You and your amazing thighs, round ass, fuck your lips too." Myungjun moved his large hands to grip the younger's ass. Then, Donghyuck realized something

It's the same scene but in a different setting.

❦❦❦

Mark was sobering up, realizing he was alone. "I swear Jaehyun and Hyuck were here... where the fuck are you." He got up and looked around.

Sure, it was hard to identify people (as he wasn't fully sober) but he should see Jaehyun, at least. But instead he saw older at the bar, downing shots.

With no Donghyuck beside him.

"Donghyuck probably called a cab or something." He made one final check, seeing a smallish figure under a large one. He recognized it.

Donghyuck and Myungjun.

Mark saw how the boy was shaking as the oldest moved his hands all around his body. And Mark was pissed.

"Get the hell off of him!" screamed Mark, pushing Myungjun away from the boy.

"M-Mark..." The younger softly smiled as he fell more in love. Sure, it was like playing with fire, but he couldn't stop his feelings.

Even if it means getting his heart broken again.

"Oh? What will you do, hm? You're still weak compared to me."

"Lay off of Donghyuck. Or I'll ruin you. Got it!

"Why? You two aren't dating, if I'm correct. So I have him all to myself."

"T-That's a lie! We...We're dating, okay?" Mark held a shocked face as Donghyuck gave a look that said 'just roll with it'

"Are you for real? You? With him? He wasn't even with you. You know you're better with me than that hoe."

"Did you just-" Donghyuck stepped forward to bite the oldest, but Mark stopped him.

"What about it, whore? You really miss me, just admit it."

"That's actually it-" Mark punched him as Donghyuck nearly screamed. 

"M-Mark-"

"What the hell was that? That was weak. Bet I'm stronger than you." 

"You wanna go?"

"Mark. He's mad. Just run." Donghyuck grabbed his hand and fled.

❦❦❦

"Wait, how do you know how to run?"

"N-No reason. If someone is mad at me, I just run."

"Are you lying to me, Donghyuckie? Is the act bothering you?"

"Just... he changed. In a bad way."

"Do you want to explain, or? It's your choice!"

"Maybe later."

maybe never.

"Okay. I'll call up Jaehyun. Going to yell at him, though."

"Because he left me?"

"Yeah. I'll yell at him-"

"No! It's...its not his fault. He asked, and I said no. Fine like that , okay?"

"Still, he should stay with you. He was supposed to protect you from anyone." 

"Mark, it's fine. Myungjun was always a dick; I always fall for the wrong people."

like how i fell for you.

"Yeah, well love is shit. You like who you like, simple as that."

"Yeah, but trust me I had this old crush on this dude. Like, he was nice, but I only watched because I was scared I was going to say something wrong. Then, I found out he started to date a girl, few months after I got over him though."

"Sucks for you. But do you want to know what might make it better?"

"What?"

"This." Mark lightly grabbed Donghyuck's cheek and kissed his lips.

"I..." Donghyuck was left speechless. Yes, it was only a kiss, but still. 

And that was all it took for Donghyuck to realize he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °•°•FOLLOW ME•°•°
> 
> Wattpad : -twinkyong
> 
> Twitter : _jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Public Instagram : jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Private Instagram : asmimarkhyuckzen


	9. 8

Donghyuck closed the door with a sigh, "Ten's going to flip out." Nonetheless, he called his best friend.

"Hey Donghyuck! Listen, I'm kinda busy-"

"You said you would make time for me. Through anything." Donghyuck deadpanned.

"You're right, so what happened?"

"I got my first kiss. By my crush, AKA the most wrong person to fall for."

"Tell me all about him! And why is he wrong?"

"Well, it's Mark Lee, the dude at my house...but he's a player. Dates new people every week."

"Poor Hyuckie... but at least you got your first kiss." 

"Yeah but... do you remember my first crush or whatever?"

"Is that the same dude named Mark?"

"Yep. When he was 14. That's the same person."

"You seriously liked him 2 times?"

"In my defense, I thought he was a good person, okay."

"Fucking idiot..."

"Hey! Just... what should I do? Like, I just want these feelings to go away."

"Ignore him."

"What?! The hell?!"

"And? It worked for me, chances are it will for you too."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Don't block his number, though. Ignore him at school, the boy will be fine. Talk to him when you're ready."

"O-Okay hyung..."

"Donghyuck, you're strong. You will live. Trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °•°•FOLLOW ME•°•°
> 
> Wattpad : -twinkyong
> 
> Twitter : _jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Public Instagram : jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Private Instagram : asmimarkhyuckzen


	10. Reach ; MARK

Mark : Donghyuck?  
[seen]

Mark : Hey, where are you?  
[seen]

Mark : Why are you reading my messages but not replying???  
[seen]

Mark : Listen, I want to talk to you  
[seen]

Mark : Well, just wanted to say hi and ask you out for ice cream, I know that you like that  
[seen]

Mark : Not even going to talk?  
[seen]

Mark : Can we just talk?  
[seen]

Mark : Can we just talk~  
[seen]

Mark : Not even song lyrics?  
[seen]

Mark : ...  
[seen]

Mark : Fine. I just gotta say, I miss you.  
[seen]

DONGHYUCK IS TYPING...


	11. Worried

Mark : You're back!  
[seen]

Mark : You stopped typing???  
[seen]

Mark : Is something wrong?   
[seen]

DONGHYUCK IS TYPING...

Mark : It keeps on typing, but you arent doing anything.  
[seen]

Mark : Is the messages not sending?  
[seen]

Mark : Hyuck, you know I will help you if something is wrong...  
[seen]

Mark : You still here?  
[seen]

Mark : I'll stay here until you answer, okay?  
[seen]

You : There. I answered. You can leave now.

Mark : Wait, what?  
[seen]

Mark : Is everything okay?  
[seen]

Mark : Donghyuck, I'm worried.  
[seen]

Mark : Hyuck?  
[seen]

Mark : Hyuckie?  
[seen]

Mark : I'm getting nowhere...  
[seen]

Mark : So, do you want me to leave or???  
[seen]

Mark : Okay then.  
[seen]

Mark : So...see you tomorrow?  
[seen]

Mark : I hope I wasn't the reason you're upset   
[seen]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °•°•FOLLOW ME•°•°
> 
> Wattpad : -twinkyong
> 
> Twitter : _jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Public Instagram : jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Private Instagram : asmimarkhyuckzen


	12. [END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is finally the end !!! I really loved this book, despite it being short. To be honest, I really love Markhyuck more lol.
> 
> Anyway, I'm really happy I got this out of the way. I will sadly delete Cute Neighbor for now, as it technically isnt finished yet, like this one was. It makes me so happy to see people read my stories, especially if they respond with positive feedback.
> 
> So please comment the end of it what you thought, please and thank you !
> 
> ♡alexus♡

"Donghyuck, it's okay." said Ten, patting a sad Donghyuck's back.

"How? I like him, but that kiss meant nothing to him." His phone vibrated.

Mark♡ - Hey  
Mark♡ - We need to talk  
Me - But I'm sick  
Mark♡ - I can see you with Ten. Just come out and talk.

Donghyuck got up, ignoring the older's pleas to stay down. He walked to the hallway, seeing Mark leaning on his locker.

"Ma-"

"Hy-" They spoke at the same time, Donghyuck lightly laughing.

"I'll go first. Why are you ignoring me? I was dying to talk to you, but you only read my messages." Donghyuck's eyes widened.

"I wasn't ignoring you!" defended Donghyuck. The older sighed, making Donghyuck feel guilty.

"You still talk to Johnny, but not me. You only read my messages, what happened. Was it that kiss?" 

"Partially..." mumbled Donghyuck

"Then what's the problem?"

"Y-You...the problem is you."

"Why the hell-"

"I like you, okay! I went away to get rid of my feelings! Happy now?" Donghyuck's face was red as the older was shocked.

"Donghyuck, I like you too-"

"You don't understand. You just play with people, and I'm damn well not getting hurt again."

"Again..?"

"Myungjun. Him. Physically and verbally, if you actually listened to me. That's why I won't fucking date you. Besides, I couldn't do this or that because he was just controlling me. Hell, I couldn't even get my first kiss! I wasn't even allowed too-"

"Shut up and stay here."

"Why should I exactly?" sassed Donghyuck, crossing his arms.

"So I can give you your first kiss." 

"I...what?" Donghyuck was... wrong?

"Why else would I kiss you? What, for fun?"

"You date others for 'fun', so yeah pretty much." deadpanned Donghyuck.

"This time I mean it. So, uh, Donghyuck...would you like to be my boyfriend?" Mark said, face pink as the younger smiled.

"As long as you don't dump me in a week for someone, then yes." The two kissed, ignoring their surroundings as the school bell rang.

*END*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °•°•FOLLOW ME•°•°
> 
> Wattpad : -twinkyong
> 
> Twitter : _jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Public Instagram : jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Private Instagram : asmimarkhyuckzen

**Author's Note:**

> °•°•FOLLOW ME•°•°
> 
> Wattpad : -twinkyong
> 
> Twitter : _jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Public Instagram : jaehyuns_queso
> 
> Private Instagram : asmimarkhyuckzen


End file.
